


The Failed Smut

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got writers block whilst writing a fingering type of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Smut

Harry clipped his fingernails over the garbage can. The task he was about to accomplish required him to have his nails trimmed for safe and smooth precaution. “Are you sure about this?” the curly haired boy asked his older lover who was on the bed. “Yeah,” Louis spoke with a kick of excitement. “It’ll be fine. No, it’ll be great!” He was leaning on his elbows while he kept his stance on all fours. He had purposely raised his bum to be angled perfectly in the air and Harry could’ve sworn his skin twinkled with a faint, encouraging appearance.

            “Alright, alright;” Harry sat the nail clippers down then turned to Louis. “Where’s the lube?”

            “There,” Louis pointed to the nightstand on the side of the bed.

            Harry walked over to the furnishing that would hold the most important material that was necessary for the procedure. After opening the drawer, sure enough, he found what he was looking for. Harry brought the lube up from its hiding spot and sat on the bed. Louis’s head turned to the side to see his lover applying a thick coat vigorously to his hand. “Oh, surely, take your time!” he called to him. Obviously, he was becoming impatient. Harry looked back and chuckled, but he was still nervous about the whole idea.

            “Lou,” he said, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

            “I think you can.” Louis replied, “Besides, your fingers are perfect!”

            This was true. Harry looked down at the fingers that would do the job. They were long and completely soaked from the lubricant. Yes, it could take the consummation, but what about Louis?  _At least your ass is confident,_  Harry thought as he observed the canvas that was about to be pulverized. He crawled onto the bed on his knees. Once he was directly behind Louis, Harry let his dry hand reach forward.

            He used his dry hand to spread his cheeks apart. It wasn’t long before Harry spotted his target. The hole looked like a tightly wrapped typhoon. It was a passageway that was supposedly an exit only door. However, my entrance could be arranged. I took one last look at my slippery fingers. In my mind, I was halfway between let’s-do-this and let’s-wash-up-and-get-out-now. But I couldn’t stop. I was right here and I had come so far.

            I let my index finger work first. Louis groaned slightly as I found the specific angle. I was halfway through the tight spacing and, already, Louis was enjoying every bit of it. “Come on,” he whispered, as if he was expecting more from me. One single push and my entire finger was inside of my lover. The lubricant worked its magic as I started off with an easy in and out fashion. When I figured Louis was ready, I brought my index finger out a little more so my middle finger could join in on the fun. Rest assured, Louis moaned at the action.

Every sound that was released out of Louis’s mouth made me nervous. I kept wondering whether it was painful or not. I wanted to stop just to be safe, but Louis’s expression made all the difference. Another moan resounded when I pulled back my two fingers. That’s when I came up with the perfect opportunity. Needless to say, I took it.

“Hey, Lou.”

“Yes?” He breathed.

I let my ring finger fold itself and my thumb pinned it down into my palm. My hand approached the scene of the crime once again and I got to work with a whisper.

“Westside.”

**THE END**


End file.
